1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of a device-to-device discovery, and more particularly, to a method of communication in order to perform the device-to-device discovery between adjacent devices efficiently and an apparatus for the same.
2. Related Art
In a cellular communication environment, a general method for terminals to exchange data each other is a communication via a base station. That is, if a first terminal has data to be transmitted to a second terminal, the first terminal transmits the data to a first base station to which the first terminal is attached at first. Then, the first base station transmits the data received from the first terminal to a second base station to which the second terminal is attached via a core network (CN). At last, the second base station transmits the data received from the first base station to the second terminal. Here, the first base station and the second base station may be the same base station or different base stations.
On the other hand, a device-to-device (D2D) communication may represent a direct communication between terminals without a base station. That is, the first terminal can transmit the data to the second terminal directly without using the base station(s) for the above-mentioned instance.
Also, a device-to-device discovery may represent discovering adjacent terminal using a device-to-device link between adjacent terminals as similar to the D2D communication.